vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Altair (Re:Creators)
|-| Original Form= |-| Reborn= Summary Known originally to the heroes of Re:Creators only as Military Uniform Princess, Altair is the last creation of Setsuna Shimazaki before she took her own life. While originating from a singular music video, Altair was able to break free from the yoke of her story and become independent. Because of this, every person who thinks about or re-imagines her fuels her existence and power. Every piece of media that is released featuring Altair further bolsters her, as she receives any and all powers that have been bestowed to her throughout all her portrayals in such media. With this power at her side she has accumulated an unimaginable amount of raw power, abilities, and versatility. Armed with the final emotions of her creator, she burns with utter hatred and contempt for the world and everything in it, and will stop at nothing to see all of creation break and shatter under her crushing wrath. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Altair, Military Uniform Princess Origin: Re:Creators Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Although she has only existed for several years, she has the mental ability and physical stature of an adult) Classification: Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Embodiment (Type 4; exists as the collective concept of everyone who has perceived her), Abstract Existence (Type 1; the ability to hit conceptual entities is required to damage her, as her physical form is just an image), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, and 8; exists in as the collective thoughts of those have have perceived her and thus does not age, cannot be harmed normally, and is reliant on such perception), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; reformed despite being erased from existence by Sirius), Non-Corporeal (Lacks a normal body; her perceivable form is merely a hologram or "Physical Image"), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Altair is an independent existence without a background or story and can no longer be manipulated by the normal powers of creation), Creation (Can manifest a large number of swords from nothing), Telekinesis (Controls and moves the swords she creates with her mind), Forcefield Creation (The swords that constantly orbit her can passively or actively prevent both physical and energy attacks from connecting), Plot Manipulation (Capable of breaking free of a plot, revising aspects of a plot, or even erasing a plot element outright), Existence Erasure (Using her Holopsicon, Altair can send out a wave of erasure, erase a specific target, or unleash an omnidirectional wave of erasure), Conceptual Absorption (Despite being unable to be erased, Sirius successfully absorbed the very concept of Altair to swallow up and become her; see Note 2), Flight, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (All Creations can detect when another is nearby), Duplication of a target, Power Mimicry (When duplicating Gigas Machina she also copies Rui's ability to remotely control it), Mind Control, Dimensional Travel and BFR, Causality Manipulation (With her Fourteenth Movement she is capable of reversing cause and effect to cause an attack that would have damaged her to damage the attacker instead), Transmutation (Capable of turning objects or individuals into flower petals with her Third Movement), Clairvoyance (Allowed her to identify Alicetaria's betrayal plot and Meteora's plan as well as point out a singular exit within an infinite space), Fate Manipulation (Can break out of and directly alter fate set forth by a story), Power Nullification (Blocked and nullified the effects of Blitz's Gravity Bullets; the Sixty-Sixth Movement blocks the target's powers even if the target normally resists power nullification), Targeted Reversal (Outline Origin brings a character to his/her beginning), Information and Data Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Gains power from the emotions of those who perceive her), Probability Manipulation (Forced Sirius into one of the possibilities for her personality), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal beings and Abstracts like her), Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Resisted Blitz's Gravity Bullet before nullifying it), Power Nullification (Powered out of Selesia's Pattern of Contract and resisted the Restorative Powers of the Universe, which nullify the powers of the Creations), Plot Manipulation (Because of her independent existence and lack of a true story, Altair can no longer be caged by a plot), Information Manipulation, Power Modification, Statistics Reduction (Couldn't be affected by the attempts of the creators to depower her), and Law Manipulation (The Restorative Powers of the Universe, which enforce the universe's laws, took an disproportionate amount of time to affect her as compared to the rest of the creations) | All previous, Creation greatly enhanced (Now capable of creating entire universes from nothing), Immortality greatly enhanced (Although previously reliant on every human that has perceived her, she is now additionally reliant on many beings throughout a multiverse of unknown size), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create and destroy universes), Power Bestowal (Brought her creator, Setsuna, up to her level), Reality Warping (Capable of molding the world around her), Law Manipulation (Created a universe without the previous laws binding it, allowing Setsuna to live with her forever) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Executed Mamika Kirameki without moving) | At least Universe level+ (Capable of generating and erasing a universe with minimal effort; can create an infinite number of universes, though this would take an infinite amount of time) Speed: Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Caught a strike from Selesia Upitiria) | Unknown, at least Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (While it is not known if her speed was also increased, she should be no slower than before) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 100 (Casually tossed away Selesia's mech with two fingers) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+ (Her swords are her primary form of dealing physical damage) | Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level+ (Sustained no damage despite being at the epicenter and target of Magical Splash Flare) | At least Universe level+ (Can create and destroy the universe around her without sustaining damage) Stamina: High (Has never been shown tiring in any way despite all of her activity) Range: Extended melee range physically, hundreds of meters with her swords and Holopsicon movements, Multiversal with Teleportation (Can teleport into other universes or through infinite space) | Extended melee range physically, Universal+ otherwise (Capable of generating and rewriting universes), Multiversal with Teleportation Standard Equipment: None, although she generates swords to use and a gun to "play" in order to activate certain facets of her Holopsicon | None, although she generates a violin and its bow to play in order to activate certain facets of her Holopsicon Intelligence: Genius (Has unrivaled self-deduced knowledge of the cosmology of the universe; capable of almost instantly recognizing almost any attack and its functionality) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Altair_Third_Movement.gif|The Third Movement used to change Selesia's sword into flower petals Altair_Ninth_Movement.gif|The Ninth Movement likely used to erase Selesia's Vogelchevalier Altair_Thirteenth_Movement.gif|The Thirteenth Movement used to revert Hikayu back to her original form Altair_Fourteenth_Movement.gif|The Fourteenth Movement reversing the effect of Alicetaria's attack, hitting her instead Altair_Twentieth_Movement.gif|The Twentieth Movement creating a duplicate of the mech Gigas Machina Altair_Twenty-Third_Movement.gif|The Twenty-Third Movement holding off a fate-bound train Altair_Sixty-Sixth_Movement_1.gif|The Sixty-Sixth Movement first rendering the target helpless Altair_Sixty-Sixth_Movement_2.gif|The Sixty-Sixth Movement beginning to absorb the helpless target *'Holopsicon:' The primary power of Altair. This ability has many facets, ranging from extremely powerful "movements" to miscellaneous abilities. Although all of her powers stem from this ability, its most notable common application is the generation of and telekinetic control over dozens of swords. **'Holopsicon Movements:' These abilities are extremely powerful applications of Altair's Holopsicon. Although Altair usually announces the title of the attack, such vocalization is not required, although she does need to "play" her gun to activate certain movements. ***'The Third Movement of the Cosmos - Representation Exposition:' Changes an aspect of a character. When used, it changed Selesia's sword, Rebellion, into a mass of flower petals. ***'The Ninth Movement of the Cosmos - Fate Restoration:' Erases a plot element. This can be used to erase something outright or break Altair out of anything binding her. ***'The Thirteenth Movement of the Cosmos - Outline Origin:' Reverts a target back to his/her original form in the story, thus eliminating any powers or forms the target did not have at the beginning. ***'The Fourteenth Movement of the Cosmos - The Vicissitude of Fortune:' Reverses the principles of cause of effect, resulting in an attack that should have damaged her instead damaging the attacker. This ability is passive and doesn't require either movement or verbalization to use. ***'The Twentieth Movement of the Cosmos - Factor Mimic:' Creates an exact copy of a target, even a sophisticated mech such as Rui Kanoya's Gigas Machina. ***'The Twenty-Third Movement of the Cosmos: Fate Reconstruction:' Redefines and rebuilds fate. It can be used to break and hold off events that are fated to occur in addition to creating something from nothing. ***'The Sixty-Sixth Movement of the Cosmos: Existence Change:' After paralyzing and suppressing the powers of the target, the user mortally wound herself. The target will then be absorbed even on a conceptual level, effectively bypassing resurrection, immortality, and regeneration. After the movement is complete, the target's body will be made into the user's and leave the target non-existent. Key: Base | End of Series Note: Despite being able to create infinite universes, this would take infinite time. However, this is not a quantifiable feat as, mathematically, infinity divided by infinity is not 1 or any real number, but rather undefined. Note 2: Although Sirius performed the Sixty-Sixth Movement, not Altair, Sirius is a duplicate of Altair with no original powers, and therefore Altair also possesses the movement. Note 3: Not to be confused with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Re:Creators Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Data Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Law Users Category:Fiction Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Troyca Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2